Main Frame
Your Screen when you play will be using, there are a few Versions of Screens, depending on your platform your using, there bascially all the same to a point but have different Functions, and some are VERY Different, and many Versions Versions: * 女神聯盟 Goddess Alliance (Chinese) * Vietnam Version (Removed March 23, 2016) * North American (Mainly English) Platforms: * GTArcade * Youzu (Chinese) * Kabam * Gamers321 * R2games * Facebook * 360 * ICANTW (ican Taiwan) * Main Alliance * Duowan 37 Alliance *Kongregate Character Information: * Level * Gold * Diamonds * Avatar * Name * VIP Level * Recharge (Green "$" sign) * Battle Rating * Stamina * Full Screen * Titles * Worship buffs * Sound (Check options) Main Interface: * Angel * Character * Train * Forge * Astral * Party * Mount * Armament (Stable Craftwork) *New* * Element Training * Dragonsoul * Guild * Shop * Recharge * Patrolling Mode * Notification Chest Secondary Interface: * Daily Loot * Bonus Online * Benefits * Daily Tasks * Little Helper * Wyrm Race * Recruit * Team Dungeon * Drills * Clash of Might * Fairy * Cross Server War * Homestead *NEW * Inferno * Divine War *NEW * Champion Showdown * Unbreakable Bond * X-Server Silver War *NEW * Team Tournament * Arena Tournament * Eternal Spire * Elemental Zone * Stable * Final Stand War * Khaos Atlas * Artifact Workshop * Awaken * Element Smelting * City Features (Part of Divine Realm) * Divine Realm * Tidal Pool * Alchemy * Arena * Gemology * Erebus * Raiders * Jackpot * Loop Quest * Zodiac * Garden * Totems * Dark Abyss * Tarot Cards * Bonding Quest * Sortable Features * 1st Recharge * Recharge History Bonus (Starts 1st of the month) * Download Client (Disappears at some point later on) * Twilight Clash * Questionire (No Longer Available, Used to be a Poll Function) * Login Prize (Ends in 7 log in Days) * Angels' World Cup (No Longer Available, Ended 2014) * World Cup Betting (No Longer Available, During Angels' World Cup, Ended 2014) * Shooting Game (No Longer Available, Ended 2014) * Big Sale (No Longer Available, Ended at the start of 2016) * Prize Box (During Tycoon, Djinni's Merchants, Wheel of Luck) Event Interface: * Hot Events * FB Inbox (Facebook Only) * Check-In (Calendar) * Monthly Card * Beach Treasure * Resource Tycoon * Djinni's Merchant * House of Cards * Carnival * Smelting *NEW * Loralei's Wardrobe * Navigation King * Group Buy * Craft Master * Wheel of Luck * Capsule Toys * Lucky Tree * Rose Ranking * Event Bonus * Diamond Roulette * Mid-Year/Yearly Review * Starry Dream * Fortune Bag * Prismatic Wheel * Happy Sea *NEW * New Server Fortunes * New Player Rewards (Ends in 20days of Character Creation) * Exclusive * Angels Treasure Chest * First Diamonds (5Days on Newest Server) * Celebration (7day Carnival, Server release) * Angel's Quiz (Your Questioniare) * More Coming Soon Options interface: * Marriage * Friends * Clock time * Mail * Ranking * Hide/Display button (makes players disappear and reappear) * System Settings * Collect Pack * World Map * Guide (Battle Rating) * Seasonal Events (part of Daily Task) GTA interface: * Server Selection * ($) Recharge * Fan Page (to LoA-FB fanpage) * Support (Support Tickets) * Like button Category:Main